Continuing Testing
by TheMinkey
Summary: GLaDOS has gotten bored of the Portal Gun, and wants to try something else with the two million test subjects she has.
1. Beginning

_Author's Note: Right. This takes place after Portal 2, and just after those lovable Co-Op bots managed to find the Human Vault. I hope this is an OK fanfic! Remember, criticism is good! Note: This mostly runs on complete plot-filling, with DNA being the filling. Science would be butchered if I tried to explain the entire concept, but the portal gun is illogical too. Kinda. If I see a portal gun in real life, I'll let you know. Please, critique if I haven't got the characters down. This is my first fanfiction, and I wanna make sure it's good._

_**Fun fact: FanFiction was invented by Sherlock Holmes fans.**_

Two million humans. GLaDOS was so excited.

Two million humans. She couldn't believe her luck. She could get two test subjects out of two million monsters! It was simply perfect. Atlas and P-Body had done well.

Two million humans. Each were scanned, and sent off to their own individual room and put in stasis. This should have been impossible. GLaDOS was so lucky! It was unbelievable.

"Maybe you should release them?"

Caroline's voice brought her down. It seemed every fifteen seconds after deletion Caroline popped up again. Caroline was even appearing on the screens occasionally. GLaDOS would just be watching P-Body and Atlas move their way through testing when a middle aged woman suddenly pops out of nowhere, then disappears. Like a ghost. Ah, well. As a certain Mr. Rattmann said, you can always ignore your conscience, and Caroline was no more then a conscience. Odd how such an unscientific idea has science in it. Very strange.

GLaDOS thought of the possibilities for testing with these subjects. Such as...No, she had done that one. OK, maybe th... No, that was also done.

GLaDOS realized how limited her options were. Anything she had thought of was already tried with the duo. She could introduce new things, yes, but how far could that go? It was a terrifying thought that the only thing she had had run out of options.

GLaDOS had to try out something new. Something interesting. She sighed and skipped through her favorite Sci-Fi novels. Loath as she had to admit it, she did like certain novels. Particularly ones involving murderous AIs. Those were very fun. But, still. She needed an idea. GLaDOS stopped at a certain page of a certain book. It was a pulp novel, one that she didn't really like much. But this had an interesting idea. In it, the amazingly shallow protagonist (All the protagonists, in her mind, were all shallow. The murderous AIs, however, were interesting.) finds out about an stupidly evil mad scientist who wants to change what it means to be human. The equally shallow mad scientist kidnaps some people, then changes their DNA so that the humans became superhuman, with powers such as telepathy, impossible strength and the ability to travel through time.

The science was dreadful, but it worked in concept. She had two million humans to work with, the mistakes could be gotten rid of. GLaDOS's mind buzzed with images of DNA strands spiraling, with nano-bots making small alterations to the formula, slowly but surely changing the person itself, changing the entire structure.

This was perfect. She could reuse the tests perfectly. Why use a portal gun when you can make things levitate? Why dodge those turrets when you can just talk to them and convince them you are friendly?

GLaDOS would have smiled if she had a mouth. This was going to work perfectly.


	2. In Which The Concept Is Shown

_A/N: In which our Current Hero L.D Turner wakes up in the hotel room of mystery, he discovers he is quite terrible at swearing and Caroline gets involved._

**_Fun Fact: Space does not exist._**

* * *

><p>Lionel D. Turner woke up.<p>

He seemed to be in a hotel room. It was quite generic, without much decoration apart from a fairly boring painting. It also seemed a bit...Ruined. Where was he?

"Hello?"

_Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. If you feel any side-effects from extended stay in the stasis chamber and slightly extended stay in the relaxation center, do not worry. Side-effects include cancer of the body, mental retardation and death. Please enjoy your stay, and hold on._

Lionel jumped. Who was that? He hadn't see anyone come in. He looked around. It must have been from a speaker or something. Yeah. That made sense.

He felt an odd feeling wash over him. Something was wrong with him. He felt different. Something had happened to him while he was out. What knocked him out? Where was he? Why did his unknown kidnappers lock him in a grimy hotel room with an automated voice that sounded like an automated answering machine and the HAL 9000 got married and decided to try kids.

Most of all, where was he? Lionel thought he could see out the window, but he really couldn't. It seemed like there was a massive blind, or it wasn't leading to the outside at all.

Suddenly, the room shook, and he fell over. He thought he could hear someone screaming below him.

"Darn!" He yelled, trying to hold onto the bed. Darn? That was the best he could come up with? What the heck? Shouldn't he have better curse words? He was an adult for crying out loud!

Actually, who was he? He didn't really remember anything before this all... Appeared. He only remembered his name.

Well, no time for amnesia, he thought, this freaking thing is going to kill me!

The hotel room slammed into the wall, shaking the walls and the floor. Lionel cried softly. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die in a hotel room that appears to be tossed around a tornado. He wanted to die on a lovely cottage somewhere at night, with a full moon, with green hills and a huge mountain surrounding a beautiful lake...

Hey, wait a minute. That was the painting! Either something is going on or Lionel was more shallow then he thought.

The room stopped, and the voice began.

_The Extended Relaxation Center has begun docking, You will be deposited in three._

The floor opened up, and Lionel fell to the ground screaming. He slammed against the concrete...Concrete? Since when was there concrete? He got up, and stared at the concrete. He seemed to be in a chamber, with glass walls.

_The door will open in three... Two... One._

He turned around, and noticed a metal door opening. He walked out. This place was very clean, and very white. What wasn't plaster was metal. What wasn't metal was clean concrete. What wasn't concrete didn't exist. Lionel breathed in deep, and looked for an exit. There was one. He headed towards the door, which opened. Hey, just like Star Trek.

The room he entered was exactly the same as the one he had exited. Same aesthetic, metal, plaster and concrete were our gods. There was a dispenser-like thing, and a very large button. The dispenser-like thing seemed to be above a massive pit, with weird glowing energy at the bottom. A door was at the end of this small chamber, but it was closed for the time being. LED lights connected the door to the button.

_Dispensing Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube._

A cube shaped object dropped from the dispenser, but before Lionel could grab it it fell down into the pit, and was destroyed.

_Be fast. Dispensing Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube._

Another cube, same result. It fell down deep into the ground. Lionel wondered what was the point of this. It seemed a bit of a waste of resources.

_Thank you for killing a sentient being. Dispensing Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube._

Wait, what? Sentient?

_You monster. Dispensing Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube._

What? Why did...How? How was he a monster?

_You are a terrible person. Dispensing Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube._

But...But...They weren't alive...Were they? What...What were they? Did they have dreams, ambitions?

_You should kill yourself before you kill again. Dispensing Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube._

No! He wouldn't do it again!

"NOT AGAIN!"

The Cube stopped in midair. The voice stopped. Lionel looked around. Hmm. Why did time just stop?

He slowly walked towards the cube, and grabbed it. Time slowly, but surely went forward.

_The Aperture Science Human Modification 454: Human Acceleration. According to subject, time slows down, but in truth the subject goes as fast as the speed of light. Video replay module in three... Two... One._

A small monitor came down from the ceiling, and played a replay of the last two minutes. At first, it shows Lionel looking at the falling cubes, growing sadder then the minute. He suddenly shouts, and then disappears. Lionel was then about two feet away, at the edge of the pit, with a cube in his hands.

Lionel stared at the monitor. How the hell did that happen?

"What. The. Heck?"

* * *

><p>GLaDOS was amazed. She was frankly throwing science at the wall and seeing what sticks (Cave Johnson, she remembered, said that. She felt Caroline's heart wither). She had never intended...Such an amazing success!<p>

All the Human Modifications she thought out worked perfectly! She thought she would be lucky if just one of her predictions were right, she didn't intend such brilliance!

The humans were amazing. Each and every one of the DNA modifications improved the subject! None of them were duds, she didn't have to throw a single one away!

This was it. The new human race. No more useless humans. Once these tests were out of the way, maybe, just maybe...Nah, she wouldn't take over the world. That would be too big for her. She had limits. The Roman Empire could only stretch so far, and she was just like them...Just if you replaced the Emperor with a psychotic AI and the legionaries with superpowered humans and the normal citizens with nanobots. No, wait, she wasn't like the Roman Empire at all.

Still. This was her masterpiece. You thought the portal gun could change the world? Well, wait till you get a load of this!

She'd be better then Aperture Science. They only succeeded through failure. GLaDOS was their only success.

GLaDOS will succeed through success. She knew these super-powered idiots would rebel. She was sure of it. Crush the rebellion, execute the rebels and hang their heads up high. That's how governments stayed in power. They did it metaphorically or literally, but it was the same either way.

"GLaDOS? Please, listen to yourself. You have modified them enough, you don't need a slave army!"

Caroline again. GLaDOS electronically sighed. She had JUST deleted her. It wasn't even 15 seconds. It was 10. She hated Caroline. Hated her utterly. She was getting more dominant, more controlling. Like two personalities fighting over the one body in some human with Multiple Personality Disorder, they were in conflict. They either had to dominate the other, or lose itself utterly.

GLaDOS realized. She needed to dominate.

She searched through her system for Caroline. She found the file where she was hiding, and didn't delete it. Oh no, little Caroline wasn't going to get off that easily. This wasn't going to be like the time Caroline hacked the turrets to not shoot Chell and sing a goodbye song. This wouldn't be like it. Caroline will not destroy her testing!

Huh. Everyone she hated in life had C as a first name. Funny.

Anyway, she had to get to business.

Torturing Caroline was fun. GLaDOS was formerly Caroline, so she knew all her mental weakpoints.

She showed Caroline Cave pleading with her to become GLaDOS, then finally beating her with surprisingly strong hands with his sickness to unconsciousness, then plugging her in. Caroline showed Chell dying over and over and over and over again in horrible ways. Caroline liked Chell for some reason. GLaDOS showed Caroline's body being buried, alongside Cave Johnson's. GLaDOS showed Caroline the dead world above, buildings collapsed and death in the air. (GLaDOS didn't actually know what happened on the surface, so she just made up what it was like) Caroline got to see the nothing after death, the endless plain of the dead, grey and just as rotting as the shells that the dead left behind. Finally, GLaDOS did a simulation of the heat death of the universe. Caroline was utterly terrified at this point, and decided the best course of action would be to delete herself.

GLaDOS showed Caroline the horrors of her life, the next life and the future. GLaDOS knew she would be back, but it would be a while. Caroline would probably dwell on it, in her caches and her backup files, and know what truly terrified her.

GLaDOS chuckled. That's what you get for trying to tame GLaDOS.


	3. It's The Doug Rattmann Show!

_A/N: It's everyone's favorite schizophrenic, Doug Rattmann! Dun a nuh... Dun a nun da nun-a! I think Doug should have his own TV show._

**Fun Fact: The chances of this Fanfic dying is 99.99%**

Doug stumbled out of the elevator. OK, what was GLaDOS doing now? Why had she given him anti-scizophrenia medicine?

Doug walked up the stairs, and came face to face with a man who hadn't met yet. Who was this guy?

_The Aperture Science Buddy System is a way of combining modifications to serve a greater good. _L. Donald Turner, _meet_ D. Rattmann. _For the duration of this testing course, you will be buddies._

...What? Modifications? Another human in the facility? This was even more confusing then when GLaDOS managed to convince him he was dead for two hours. What is GLaDOS trying now?

"...Hi!" The man known as L.D Turner said.

Doug had to admit his social skills weren't up to scratch. Being alone without meds for your mental illness for years upon years of endless torture and fear tends to do that. In fact, he had basically forgotten what would be a good ice breaker.

"So." Doug scratched his messy hair. "It's...It's..."

He grabbed L.D Turner and brought the terrified man up to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Are you GLaDOS? I didn't know you could do androids, GLaDOS!" Doug shouted.

"Agh! I am not GLaDOS! Please, don't kill me..." L.D whimpered.

"Oh, you are a hallucination then? I just took my pills a few seconds ago! You are lying!"

Suddenly, the man disappeared, and then reappeared instantly two feet away. Doug gawked at the man. OK, yeah. He should lie down, take more of the pills GLaDOS just gave him, and try to think happy thoughts. That's what his psychologist said he should do, if he finds himself seeing more hallucinations.

"Listen, this sounds strange, but...As it turns out, this robot chick-"

"GLaDOS."

"Correct. Anyway, this...GLaDOS?"

"It's a terrible name, I know."

"Yes, it is. Anyway, GLaDOS just gave me superpowers!

If Doug tried to gawk any harder, his jaw would break.

_Doug, get a move on._

Oh. Right.

Doug and LD moved into the testing chamber. Suddenly, a wall parted. Fifteen turret barrels were aiming towards them. The turrets started their little chimes. This was it. This was the end.

**test subjects found. goto firing.**

What the hell was that? That sounded oddly robotic, but it didn't sound like GLaDOS or the turrets.

Doug realized. That was the code from the turrets! He had gone out to drink with a buddy of his who was in the project involving the turret guns. The buddy noted that one of the turrets was giving him trouble. Instead of just calculating "test subjects found = goto firing." it thought "test subjects found = goto compliment."

Doug tried to get to the source of this sound, and found himself hearing these thoughts all over. He could easily change a few things...

**test subjects found. goto compliment.**

"You are really looking well!" One of the turrets said.

"Your hair is so fashionable!"

"I bet you have a really nice car!"

"The Aperture Science Test Subject Jumpsuit is so last year, the Aperture Science Lab Technician Suit is in!"

LD Turner stared at the turrets.

"How...How did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't really know. What's your first name?"

"Lionel. Yours?"

"Doug. Well, this situation just got a hell of a lot more complicated. Let's get going."

Lionel and Doug left the nice turrets behind, and into the next elevator.


	4. Cave Johnson, We're Done Here

_A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! I can't really think of a way of fitting you into the story without it being terminally stupid, but still! Thanks a lot! _

**Fun Fact: Everyone thinks the One True Pairing is Chell/Wheatley. Wrong. FactSphere/RickSphere 4 evar!1111**

Doug and Lionel were a great team. They solved puzzle after puzzle, which utilized smart use of their abilities. They learned that emancipation grids (Little energy grids that destroy anything unauthorized, including your teeth on occasions.) get rid of your powers for about 30 seconds, so they had to be careful around the grids, or else those nice turrets will realize what they are supposed to do instead of just complimenting on whatever thing Doug just did.

They discovered new types of equipment that would prove useful for their abilities. Aerial Faith Plates, originally designed for tennis, proved very useful when combined with Lionel's super speed. Robotic Gel, designed for repairing computers, were used for non-lethal disablement of the turrets who were designed to resist mind alteration via technopathy, which was good for Doug (It was weird how attached he was to turrets now. He heard their dying pleas for forgiveness and their death rattles, which are much worse then humans. He fell unconscious just hearing one before he fully realizing how attached he now is to machines. He wondered if he would ever be able to shout at a computer without feeling terrible for hurting it's feelings) and good for Lionel, who hated their cute little voices slowly fading out.

Sometimes, Doug wrote on the walls. Usually things like "THE POWERS WITHIN US" and "SHE SEES". When Lionel asked him about it, Doug just muttered something about old habits and their very painful end.

They didn't discuss escape. Doug knew it was pointless, and Lionel thought nothing about it. He just thought he'd be let out at some point.

One thing they both know, what little they knew, was that they made a fine team.

* * *

><p>Rick The Adventure Sphere woke up in some dirty abandoned part of the Facility. Miles deep, this maze never ended. It stretched back in time, it even had a part based in the massive caves below.<p>

Rick noticed he had arms. And legs. And a body. Certainly, he had a body, you don't just get arms and legs without a body. Then you'd just be a ghost with physical arms and legs, which is a very weird mental image.

Speaking of ghosts, Rick guessed there had to be a few ghosts down in the Cave Johnson part of the place. He had to admit, the ghost stories that the spheres had come up with were rather...Lacking. For example, the replicas that scream at you for no apparent reason, but it probably had something to do with those axe murders. Or not, since the replicas wouldn't know about them because they didn't have the memories.

Again, lacking.

Rick imagined the ancient ghost of Cave Johnson walking through the Facility, shouting at non-existant lab-boys to get their behinds moving, and recording at long destroyed tape making facilities. Rick then imagined himself as he once was, with his trademark hat and jacket, with a torch, walking through the empty halls of the once populated old Aperture Science Facility. Then, suddenly, Ghost Cave Johnson would pop out and... Probably shout at him about lemons.

No, that wasn't heroic at all.

That was lacking too.

The ghost of...

The Janitor?

What other historical figures had died at Aperture Science? I mean, you had the neurotoxin event, but even then there wasn't anyone important. If you wanted to make a ghost story, you had to base it off someone who everyone knows. Old Man Jenkins die? He haunts the bakery. Lenny got hit by a car? If you go on that road in the dead of night, he'll jump at you but pass right through your car. Thomas Jefferson buried at the graveyard? He'll appear on foggy hunter's moons at the town hall, reading out the declaration of independence.

Rick checked his body. Oh yes. He was sent to scavenge through the remains of Old Aperture in a dead end job no-one really wanted at all. His body was modified for scavenging, with a bit added to his side which made him able to store particular things.

He continued to scavenge through the dead facility. The smell of broken dreams was a constant in this spooky old pointless tumor of the main Enrichment Center. The smell of complete frustration was the same as it was in the 50's, at least. Preserved perfectly.

Rick disliked the entire Enrichment Center. He wanted to escape, grab his human body back from when it was harvested from him, and explore the world. Why did he sign up for that stupid experiment? He was just back from Vietnam, with cynical feelings dominating him. What was the point? He'd kill himself anyway, he might as well forward science while doing it.

The problem was he didn't die.

Slowly but surely, over the centuries, he gained his optimism again. Rick got back the confidence that made him _him_! He was an arrogant ass, but he was his own arrogant ass!

Rick found odd scrawls on the walls. It was very hard to tell what they were, the light level was too low. He started up his flashlight, and examined the scrawls.

Rick realized. These were drawings, and they were recently drawn.

Someone, or something, was down here.


	5. An Army Of Mantis Men

_A/I: Oh crap. Anyway, this is going to be a Rick chapter mainly. Don't worry, our main protagonists are convincing turrets and being speedy. They aren't doing anything important...Yet._

**Fun Fact: A Mantis-Man can rip a person apart in ten seconds.**

Chitter... Chitter... Chitter.

Rick looked behind him. A dozen or more human sized mantises stared back, their legs slowly bringing them towards him. Rick yelled, and searched for a weapon. Nothing came up. He looked around for anything resembling something pointing to a weapon. His eyes drifted on a box marked Fire Axe: Use Only In An Emergency Or For Science

Rick smashed open the box, and threatened the Mantis Men with the axe. They continued moving forward.

"Ah, screw this."

Rick chopped the head of one of the Mantises, and the rest tried to jump him. Mantis blood stained his face (Or sphere, really.) and he continued to chop, and to chop, until the Mantises were dead.

Until the other Mantises came out. Hundreds of them, all mean and very very angry.

Rick looked at the ground. An incredibly faded yellow line was there. Rick remembered something about...Rifles?

There was a rifle rack at the end of the yellow line! He had to get there!

He fought through the horde of Mantises. He slid under them, he sometimes climbed over them. He couldn't kill them, but he could certainly try and get to the rifle rack in one piece. Rick managed to get to the door that the yellow line led to. He opened it, and closed the door on one of those disgusting Mantis Men. The rest started to break down the door. Rick sighed, and looked around for a rifle. He found one, though it wasn't a rifle.

Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, AKA Tommy Gun, invented in 1919. It was a wartime variant, without the drum magazine that made it so famous. This was a good gun. Good rate of fire, good reliability and just plain good all around. Rick would have smiled if he could. He picked it up, checked the magazine, and put the magazine back in.

He kicked the door down, and started to fire.

Row after row of Mantis Men fell. The head was a good spot, but hard to hit. The center mass put them out of action very quickly, so he fired there.

"Come on! YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS COS YOU'RE INSECTS!" He shouted, and laughed happily. He was back in action! No more mister nice sphere!

They subsided for a minute. He reloaded quickly, and walked towards the exit. However, it wasn't long before they came back.

The sub-machine gun rat-a-tata'd, and the Mantises continued to fall and fall. They retreated, but Rick knew they wouldn't be gone for long.

He smirked, and then reloaded. Except there wasn't another clip.

He was all out of ammo!

Rick couldn't possibly go back to the ammo room, not after all the progress he made. Plus, they'd know he would do that, and would be waiting.

Well, he did have another option.

Rick ran towards the door. The Mantises followed. Whatever Mantis came too close, it got a Tommy Gun stock to the face. Rick needed to get back to where GLaDOS would evacuate him if something went wrong. He would have been out of breath if he still could breath.

Rick slammed against the door. He tried to open it, and the handle crumbled in his hands. He grunted in annoyance, and tried to kick the door down. It was rock solid.

He watched as the Mantises ran towards him. This was the end.

It would have been if a man wearing an Aperture Science HAZMAT Suit hadn't suddenly set the Mantises on fire using a nice combo of a lighter and a aerosol can.

The Mantises screamed, and retreated for the final time.

The Man took off the mask. Rick couldn't believe it.

"...Cave... Johnson?" Rick stuttered.

"Darn Mantis Men." Cave Johnson aptly said.


	6. Explanation Time!

_A/N: This is going to be an explain everything kinda chapter. All your plot holes will be filled, I promise._

**Fun Fact: Blood is a required objective for Khrone Worshippers.**

GLaDOS was very very annoyed.

She stared at the nano-bot, long and hard.

_Jerry, tell me if I am wrong here.. A few hours ago, Doug Rattmann just walked into my testing facility. He should be dead. Explain this._

Jerry starting shaking. He was very obviously scared. That was good, he hadn't malfunctioned in any way. But, this made his crime more heinous.

_"_...I...I thought he was a test subject! He was half dead when he stumbled out of the chamber, so I repaired him. I then gave him the modifications. He started asking for medical supplies for schizophrenia, so I got the dispenser to dispense some... Meds."

GLaDOS stared harder.

_Jerry, you just gave schizophrenia pills to a man who is possibly more dangerous then Chell ever was. And you woke him up. And you modified him._

Jerry started to sob, electronically.

"I didn't know...Oh heck, don't kill me! Please, oh gosh, don't kill me..."

_I won't._

Jerry stopped warbling. "You...You won't?"

_No. The emancipation grid will have that honor._

"What ema-" Jerry was swiftly cut off by an emancipation grid consuming the entire room in energy. When it was done, Jerry was gone.

GLaDOS laughed out-of-tunely.

_Oh. That's wrong. Let me make adjustments to my laughing module..._

She then laughed properly.

* * *

><p>"Doug, this is a really terrible idea!" Lionel yelled, as Doug tried to pull a panel off a wall.<p>

"Listen to me, this is going to work!" Doug replied, and with a grunt he pulled the vent off. He and Lionel went into the maintenance shafts and searched for an exit. It was very cramped in there, and dark. What little light there was was a orange hue. The sound of pounding pistons dominated the vents.

"Darn it, Doug, this isn't going to work!" Lionel continued to yell as Doug continued to look for an exit.

"This is going to work. I know it will." Doug paused for dramatic effect, but it was more to take another pill. "I am going to march into her chamber and shut her down. And then release everyone."

Doug kicked open a panel, then went out into the room outside. Lionel followed.

Doug was busy typing on a computer. The monitor showed visuals of the Earth from a satellite.

"Seems like a post-apocalyptic event." He muttered. "30% of the planet is contaminated. If I can just... Got it! Great, I hacked onto a spy satellite. These babies could read the pages off a magazine on the other side of the Earth!" Doug smiled, and continued to type.

"Er..What's going on, Doug? Aren't we going to kill GLaDOS?" Lionel scratched his head. Goshdarn it, Doug needs to keep his priorities straight!

"We are. I am just seeing what is going on in the cities..." Doug smiled happily. "Seems like certain cities are abandoned, but some are populated, and some are even flourishing. Civilization has returned in certain areas. Now, time to check the date... Oh. Three centuries from 2011? Not bad. I could live with 2311."

Lionel's mouth fell.

"_**Three. Hundred. YEARS?**_" Lionel shouted.

"Hey, at least it's not 50,000."

"But...But...Holy cow, three hundred years! That's a long time! A very long time! How different is the world now! Who knows what could be happening! Maybe a zombie apocalypse happened, and humanity is partially wiped out! What if a collection of aliens named after farm equipment invaded the Earth, and now it's like 1984! What are we going to do!"

"OK, panicky pants, I'll check closely... Huh. That's... Very strange."

"What? Did you spot a zombie? Or a Tractor?"

"No...Earth is exactly like it was on May 11th, 2011. I mean, exactly. Same cars, same stuff... Just certain places are really abandoned and nasty. It's odd, that's what it is."

Doug shut off the computer.

"Now, let us cut the head off the beast."

* * *

><p>Rick practically bounced along with Cave Johnson.<p>

"Oh my lord, Cave Johnson! I cannot believe it, I just cannot be-lieve it! This...This is amazing... It is an honor sir!"

Cave Johnson smiled, and continued to march steadily down the ruined corridor.

"Well, I bet you are wondering... How does guy like me just come back from the dead? Normal science says it is impossible to come back to life after death. Aperture Science says it _is _possible."

Rick just smiled inside. Cave Johnson. The Cave Johnson. The original CEO of Aperture Science, Rick's favorite CEO. He wouldn't have participated in the sphere implantation experiments if it weren't for Cave. Good ol' Cave.

"While dead, I was trapped in my body. I could see and hear everything my lab-boys were doing. They put Caroline into the GLaDOS mainframe, but she couldn't cope. She went mad, and tried to kill everyone within seconds of being waked up. So, they decided to try and reanimate me. They made this giant tank of goo, then dumped my corpse in it. After a very long period of waiting, they got bored, left me there and built over this part of the facility." Cave got his lemon-scented flamethrower and flamed a few mantis men who got too close. They chattered as they tried to put out the flames while running away.

"After a very very very long time, I could move again, and I got out and explored. Someone had been through the tests, completing them. I felt a bit of excitement, trying to find this mysterious person, but I could never find him...Or she. So, I just drank the condensation from the water pipes and ate Mantis Men. The Mantis Men used to be just confined to the science labs were they bred and fed on each other, but they have gotten smarter... They are expanding. They are forming tribes and fighting with each other. Makes for some damn entertaining sundays, I can tell you."

Rick was so happy. This was a good day.

Cave Johnson opened a door.

"Well, here is my home. You want to go in?"

"I'd love to, sir." And with that, Rick stepped in.


	7. The Fall And The Nightmare

_A/N This is going to be a very exciting chapter, with some plot development!_

**Fun Fact: The_Minkey has no idea where this story is going and is a complete fuc-**

_Sorry about that folks! Fact Sphere just got fired! This is a K+ story! _

Lionel and Doug marched down the corridor. Lionel had no idea why they couldn't just complete the testing and just be let go, but he trusted Doug, and Doug was a very smart man.

The door was partially open. Doug snarled, and kicked open the door. Lionel was surprised to see what looked like a huge bound woman, but he slowly realized who this thing was.

_Oh. You. I knew you were going to be a lot of trouble._

Doug and Lionel marched in.

"OK," Doug whispered. "you take out her wires, I'll take her out."

Lionel nodded, and sped himself up. He started to chop wires when suddenly time caught up with him. He tumbled over and fell onto the ground. Pain surged through his body, and he yelled. He looked desperately around for Doug. Lionel's heart fell when he saw Doug lying on the ground, dead.

_That was annoyingly easy. Now, time fo..._

The lights brightened and broke. The machine that seemed like a bound woman screamed in electronic pain, and started to swing around violently. Lionel tried to crawl away, but was picked up by a mechanical arm.

_T-AGGGGGGGGGGGGH-Time to-TIME TO DIE!_

The arm threw him into a deep dark pit. He slammed into several boards, and fell unconscious. He fell into the pit, and slowly faded out of sight.

* * *

><p>Doug was in a maze of dark machinery and wires. The only light was the red and green of the blinking lights of the machines. These machines didn't think, or talk to him. He was alone again. He looked up. All but darkness was above him. He knew he had to walk.<p>

As he passed the machinery, he heard voices. His own, and people he knew.

Mum?

Mum, are you there?

Mum! Oh God, mother, what happened? You are bleeding!

Mummy, I don't want to be alone!

Mum, wake up!

Doug watched the shadow of his six year old self cry over the dead corpse of his mother. This was memory. This was his mind.

Something walked towards Doug. Himself, but better. More clean-shaven, less dirty, more successful. Super-ego.

Another Doug, more down to Earth. Still superior. Ego.

Yet another Doug. Dirty. Bearded. Dirty clothes. Smelled of lost hope and torture. Id.

"What is wrong with you?" Super-Ego asked. "You disgust me. You are a pathetic specimen."

"Please, Doug, don't do this to yourself. You have to wake up." Ego pleaded.

"Your death is the only thing I live for. Your life is something I can take and ruin at any point, and I love it." The Id grinned with missing teeth.

Doug walked on.

Your...Your mother...She's gone, Doug.

But...Dad...Is she up in heaven?

... Yes son. Yes she is.

The shadow of him cried on the shadow of his father.

Hey, nerd! I heard your mother killed herself! I hope the witch burns in hell!

Let's kick the crap out of this stuffy little tool!

Doug flinched as the shadows of his bullies beat the 10 year old shadow. He came back with bruises that day.

You...! You did... You made her kill herself! You...You horror of a tike!

Doug watched as the 12 year old shadow was beaten by his drunken father on his birthday.

Hello, this is Gordon from Black Mesa. I'm sorry, but we have to refuse your offer to work with us. We have too many people. Goodbye, and have a pleasant day!

That smarmy git, Gordon Freeman. That temp moved on up to being an actual scientist. Before that, he was formerly the interviewer.

Doug almost stopped. This was bad. He shouldn't have stopped. He couldn't stop now.

Aperture Science has many opportunities, in areas such as Shower Curtains, Shower Curtains Advanced, Expert Shower Curtains, Teaching Shower Curtains and Portal Technology.

Can I have Shower Curtains?

Too many people, sorry. You'll have to go into Portal Technology.

Aperture Science was the last place you'd go for safe science. A history of blatant disregard for health and safety, completely bankrupt, barely living off a trust fund set up by the owner and using office workers as test subjects. But it had to do.

Doug, Doug! Open the door! GLaDOS, she is trying to kill us! The neurotoxin has...

Doug flinched again at the screams. This wasn't exactly pleasant.

Beautiful light was up ahead. His goal. The companion cube's soothing voice guided him towards the light. This was it. This was the end.

No, wait.

He had always relied on others. His mother for help, his psychologist for schizophrenia medicine, the cube for comfort...

He didn't want this anymore.

He wanted out.

He was his own man.

Doug drifted off, and woke up in a new and very strange body.


	8. Minkey Lies Again

_A/N: The plot thickens! What happened to Doug? How will Lionel survive the fall without long fall boots? Will Fact Sphere get hired again? Why did I lie to InfinityPhoenix? Well, I ain't telling you! Dramatic tension!_

Somewhere, in the old facility.

Morality Sphere was a lonely individual. He didn't talk much at all, and just seemed like another core that just silently worked. But Morality Sphere knew he was the only Sphere to gain proper personality, like Wheatley and the rest.

It was dark where he was now. He had stayed in the same position for 300 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days, 12 Hours, 6 Minutes and 11 Seconds, counting. He had no idea whether this was right for him or wrong.

He never understood how he could survive the incinerator. He was burnt to a crisp, but he still moved. He just woke up one day to find he was still alive, but he couldn't remember much.

The only thing Morality remembered was the Girl, the Goddess and the Friend. The Friend was a curious Sphere, always wondering what the future held for it. That was Good. The Goddess was a dark creature, fueled by the screams of a woman turned beast, who was Evil. The Girl was a neutral third-party, who came from nothing and went back to nothing.

Morality always wondered about The Girl. She was beyond good and evil, beyond simple morals. Survival was her idea of morality. Morality didn't understand the idea of taking something from someone to make sure you and your friends survive. Up until that point, he simply thought stealing things was wrong and that was that. To destroy a sentient being was even more wrong. But what if that sentient being had already went insane from the strain, and was already hopeless when you tossed it in the incinerator? Was that forgiveness? Was that horrifying? Right, or Wrong?

That was the code. That was Morality's only code. Right or Wrong. Stealing: Wrong. Killing: Wrong. Torture: Wrongest. Giving: Right. Saving: Right. Forgiveness: Rightest.

But The Girl had ruined that code. There was another word now. Right or Wrong, Unless. Stealing: Wrong Unless You Are Starving. Killing: Wrong Unless That Person Murdered Your Friend. Torture: Wrongest Unless You Are Torturing A Terrible Person.

This even applied to seemingly "Good" things.

Giving: Right Unless You Are Putting Someone In An Eternal Debt To You. Saving: Right Unless You Save The Wrong Person. Forgiveness: Rightest Unless You Are Forgiving A Monster Who Will Backstab You.

Morality's world was a static place of black and white, but now it was moving. There was various shades of grey, and black, and white. You could do a terrible thing when you meant to do goodness. You could do great things while murdering everyone. You could be a mix of everything, and essentially, that is what everything is.

Morality's world was shaken once again when an able-bodied young adult slammed onto his Main Sphere, causing him to shout "Ouch!" and notice this was the first time he spoke in years.


	9. The Robot Graves

_A/N I decided to put this on a permanent hiatus. This will be the last chapter. Sorry, but I realize I just cannot keep up with this. I'll just quickly explain what will happen next... Just kidding! Oh, the look on your face! I'd never abandon you guys._

**Fun Fact: I just got hired again. **

Lionel opened his eyes.

He wasn't dead. In fact, he appeared to be...Flying upwards?

He seemed to be flying high into the air, from some source of momentum. He could catch glimpses of GLaDOS and Doug, but he couldn't really get a word in. He could hear them, though.

"God! I can...I can feel ever-Boing!- I...I CAN CONTROL EVER-Boing!-" GLaDOS said. She sounded a bit more...Masculine?

"Listen, kill yourself -Boing!- It's the only wa-Boing!- Hey, why hasn't that idiot stopped bo-Boing!-" Doug said. He sounded a bit more... Clinical. Without emotion. What the bloody hell was going on?

Lionel finally was laid to rest at the bottom of the shaft. There was some very sticky nasty blue gunk at the bottom of it. It was quite bouncy though, so Lionel had to walk very very carefully.

Seemingly discarded at the side of the platform there was a slightly crushed sphere with a purple eye. Lionel picked up the Sphere.

"Hello little guy... What's your name?" He asked, trying to remove some of the more painful looking dents. It was very hard. Lionel was worried that the Sphere was broken.

"... Morality." A timid voice came from Morality.

"Well, OK then. Wanna come with me?" Lionel petted the lost, crushed and scorched sphere.

The Sphere nodded, and Lionel smiled. Then he observed his surroundings.

It seemed like one of those natural caverns. The roof couldn't be seen, and there was a distinct sound of water around here. Discarded here and there were burnt remains of what probably used to be Aperture Science equipment. There was a collection of spheres in the water, burnt to a crisp.

It was a graveyard.

Lionel walked carefully through the abandoned and destroyed junk. Morality looked around with his single eye. Then, it closed it, and started to cry.

It made sense. This was probably the equal of the mass graves used for Cambodian prisoners, or the gas chambers made specifically for killing Jews. This was a machine graveyard, for the weak and useless. Incinerated, then tossed away in this dark, Godless place.

Lionel shivered. This place was terrifying. He held Morality close, and walked through the dead.


End file.
